The White Ice of Snowflakes
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: Weiss is enjoying her day in Vale, but a sudden trip to the music store causes her to bump into someone that bears a striking resemblance to her...


**Author's Note: Well, this is the second of the four stories! I'm doing these in order of the team members, so that means Blake and her sibling are the next ones in line. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Vale, and there were a lot of people walking around, doing their own activities and spending time with friends. However, there was a certain person that was walking around by herself, a 17 year old girl, to be exact. Her clothing was as white as snow, but her jacket was red on the inside, and her eyes were an ice blue color. Her hair was tied off into a ponytail that was hanging off of the side, as to contradict what was otherwise a symmetrical outfit.<p>

_'__Today is such a beautiful day… And what better way to spend it than by taking a walk around the city?'_ She thought to herself as she smiled and continued walking around the city. _'Maybe while I'm at, I should probably see if there's anything new at the music store.'_ She once again thought to herself, and so she went.

The young lady soon arrived at her favorite music store, labeled as 'Vale Music Distribution'. She was about to walk in, but as soon as she opened the door, she accidentally bumped into a person and stumbled back, landing on her bottom.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you there. Would you like a hand?" She heard a voice say, and she looked up at the person who spoke, and her mouth slightly opened a bit in shock. Standing in front of her was a young man whose clothing was as white as hers, even his hair had the same color as hers, not to mention that he also shared the ice blue eyes. His right hand was holding what looked like a violin case, except it was white instead of the natural black they usually came in. He held out his left arm, offering a hand to help her up.

She regained her composure and reached out for his hand, and he gently lifted her back up onto her feet. She soon spoke, "Thank you. Also, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't notice that you were coming out." Her face blushed a bit in embarrassment, but he smiled.

"It's alright. We always have those moments. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. Have a good day, madam." The young man replied, bowing, and he began to walk away.

_'__He… He looks like me… But yet… Hmm… I know this isn't normal of me, but I should see where he's going, so I can ask him a few questions.'_ The young lady thought to herself, and began to follow him, but also made sure he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>She followed the young man until they reached a quiet spot in the woods. She hid behind a tree so she wasn't seen, and peeked her head out to see what he was about to do. She watched as he placed the violin case on the ground and opened it, revealing a shiny white violin with a light blue snowflake printed onto it. He then lifted it up out of its housing and did a quick check on the strings to make sure they were tuned perfectly and that they were in mint condition. Satisfied, he then picked up the bow, rested his chin on the violin's rest, and began to slowly play.<p>

A beautiful sound came out of the violin, and the young lady closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to the young man play it. After a little while, he stopped, and she opened her eyes and peeked out from behind the tree. She saw him open up the violin case again, and she got a good look at the golden plate on the inside. As she read it, her mouth opened in shock, but she didn't gasp, as it would give away her position.

_'__Eis… Schnee…?! He's a Schnee?! Impossible. There is no way! I have not seen him once in my life!' _She screamed in her mind as she finally saw the identity of the young man.

"You can come out, now. There is no need to hide." Eis said, which made her jump a bit. She walked out from behind the tree, but she had a look on her face that made it seem as if she was about to get mad.

"I suppose you knew that I followed you?" She asked, and he nodded as he turned around to look at her.

"We look alike, so I was thinking that you would end up following me. Now, I suppose that you have a few questions, as well?" He said, and she nodded in reply. "However, before you begin to ask me, I must ask you for your name, as you already know mine." He spoke.

"Very well. My name is Weiss Schnee. Now, first of all, why do you have 'Schnee' in your name? I have never seen you once in my life." The girl, now known as Weiss, spoke, and Eis stood still. "Eis? Are you okay?" She asked, and after a little while, he finally spoke. "I suppose I might as well say this first; Weiss, you and I… We… Are siblings."

This made Weiss gasp in shock. She did not even know that she had a sibling! She regained her composure after a little bit and asked, "If we are siblings as you say… Then how come I have not seen you before in my life? Please, explain."

Eis sighed and began to speak, "Well, where do I begin? When I was born, Father could not decide who to exactly place his will in when the time came to running the company in his stead. It was either me, or you. So, he decided to test us throughout our lives to see who was the one that was worthy of inheriting the company should he pass away. We were made sure that we never found out about each other's existence. Supposedly, it seems that you did better. When I was about 10, he told me about it, and said that I was unfortunately unworthy of running the company. So, I was rejected by him, and was forced to fend for myself." He finished explaining, and Weiss was now even more shocked.

"So… That's why I never knew about you…?" She asked after a little while, and he nodded. "Did you know that I was your sister?" She asked him.

"When I first saw you, I was thinking that it was a possibility. However, I first wanted to make sure. When you told me who you were, I was positive that you were my sister." Eis said.

"I see… Well, thank you for explaining, Eis. It makes me glad to know that I have a family member that I can spend time with, hopefully." Weiss replied, and Eis smiled.

"Well, how about we spend some time with each other now? We practically have a lot of catching up to do, so let's use this time for that purpose." He spoke, and this made Weiss smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But before we do that, why don't we go ahead and go back to the music store? I suppose that's where your violin is always kept?" She spoke, and he nodded. "Yes. I know the owner personally, and he was nice enough to house it for me. He always does a daily check on it, making sure it's in perfect condition. Now, shall we move along?"

Weiss nodded and they walked back to the city. They arrived at the store and Eis dropped of his violin. They then began to walk around the city, talking.

* * *

><p>"So Eis, do you play any other instruments?" Weiss asked.<p>

"Actually, I do play the piano. I haven't been playing the violin for nearly as long as I have the piano, so I pick it up once in a while to play it. What about you? What do you do for music?" He spoke.

"Well… I don't actually play any instruments, but I am a talented singer." She said, blushing a bit.

"Ah, that's right. I actually saw one of your performances not too long ago. I must say, your voice is that of an angel's. It has a beautiful melody to it, and it is a soothing cure to the mind. It is perfect for an elegant young lady such as yourself." Eis said, causing Weiss to blush even more.

"Why... Thank you…" She said, smiling at her brother's compliment of her.

Eis suddenly remembered something, and spoke, "Weiss, how about we go to my place real quick? There's something there I want to get."

Weiss nodded in reply, "Sure. We can do that. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Eis led Weiss back to his apartment and walked in. He took a good look around to make sure nobody else was there. "Good, the others aren't here." He said, and this made Weiss confused for a little bit.<p>

"Huh? 'Others'…?" She asked, and Eis replied, "Ah, just some friends of mine. There is no need to concern yourself."

Weiss nodded in acknowledgement, and Eis led her to his room. "Close your eyes." He said, and she complied. He went to a small, white ring box and opened it, revealing a ring with a diamond in the shape of a small snowflake. He carefully took it out of the box, and walked back over to Weiss. He then took her right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "You can open your eyes now." He said.

Weiss did so, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the ring. "It… Looks beautiful…" She said in awe as she examined it. She then hugged her brother, and said, "Thank you…"

Eis returned the hug and smiled, "I'm glad you like it…" After a little while, he spoke again, "Now, shall we continue our walk together?"

Weiss nodded and they let go of each other. She then followed him out of the apartment and they continued their time together. She looked up at the clouds and smiled.

_'__I am truly the most fortunate girl to have a brother like him…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Man, I'll be honest, this is so far the toughest one I've written. However, I think the one with Blake and her sibling will be even tougher... *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any suggestionsnoticed any mistakes I have possibly made, please include them in your review! Thanks! **


End file.
